Summer Rain
by The White Rose Pianist
Summary: Riley Matthews fights for what she believes in and she knows that there is nothing platonic between her and Lucas Friar. Theirs is a love of first snow falls and spring flower buds and soft summer rain hitting the pavement making the streets glisten. My take on after Girl Meets Yearbook.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Rain**

 **Summary: Riley Matthews fights for what she believes in and she knows that there is nothing platonic between her and Lucas Friar. They are first snow falls and spring flower buds and soft summer rain hitting the pavement making the streets glisten.**

 **Hi Guys!**

 **SPOILERS! I'm writing this in response to the very excellent episode that was Girl Meets Yearbook. I adored it. Really. And Farkle? He looked fantastic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World.**

Riley Matthews is tucked between her sheets, wrapped in a cocoon of warmth as the ideas flutter to her mind. The events of the past two days swirled around her mind: clouded, sinister thoughts on Earth's corruption, the sharp pain inflicted by Lucas and Maya and their taunting- dare she say romantic- banter, the deep V in Farkle's new black sweater.

Morotia M. Black, a girl clad in black clothing and belted boots and thick, black line sweeping above pale eyelids, was a character Riley hid inside her. A new side. A new person.

She rose in a time when Riley needed protection for herself. Naturally, she had gone a little overboard, but a Morotia was necessary.

Realistic, contemplative, serious.

She was a form of Riley's growth needed but tucked away, secondary to dreams and hope and the la-la-la that danced around her brain.

 _Brother_

Riley knows that was what Maya said, donning the brown wig and smiling at Lucas. Riley may have played a new role, one that was dark and soulless and uncaring, but she felt that deeply. She contemplated this new thought, along with the fire that lit Lucas every time he talked to the golden haired artist.

Maya Hart believed that Riley hadn't realize what she knew- what she _thought_ she knew- under the guise of actress discoveries, advice given to a woman working at her mother's bakery instead of on stages.

Because Riley knew how she felt about Lucas Friar.

His hair was the color of oak tree bark and perfectly fell into hazel eyes, glimmering with kindness. She perceived his strong shoulders, muscled arms, tanned skin.

His nervous, boyish smile.

She knew his physique, and although though she could not draw like Maya, she still saw him in her mind like photography. Her hands ached to be able to capture beauty like his. She settled for her best attempt sketches.

His veterinarian dreams, his baseball talents, his intelligence, and kind words.

As Riley slowly learned that Lucas was not the golden boy, Mr. Perfect, that she had always believed him to be, she knew he had a heart a gold.

They were young and inexperienced, still children.

But Riley knew how she felt about Lucas Friar.

She closed her eyes and drifted into slumber. She saw no unicorns, rainbows, or magic. Only Lucas in denims and a plain shirt walking towards her, smiling nervously with his blindingly bright teeth.

" _Hey."_

" _Hi."_

And he held her against him. His muscled arms around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. He smelled faintly of cologne and sweat and peppermint toothpaste. He held her tight as if she'd disappear if he let go. He held her tight enough to pull all the loose wandering thoughts together and dispose of them with his embrace.

They were the gentle first snowfall of December, falling in light flakes around their shoulders and filling them with a gentle sense of wonder. They were first love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Rain**

 **Hey guys! I'd like to thank you all for such positive reactions to my first chapter. I'm no flower expert, but I hope my hastily Googled research was a success.**

 **I'd like to present the second chapter of _Summer Rain._** **Thanks in advance for reading.**

Riley wakes up pleasantly warm and untangles herself from her sheets. Her fingers graze her shoulder blades, remembering his grip, strong and steady. She smiles brightly as she proceeds to prepare for her day. She dresses in warm colors, a vibrant, rose red, sunflower yellow, and pink carnation. She runs a hand through her loose waves and grins at her reflection before she hears a tap on her window and lets Maya in.

The morning is its usual chaos. Her mother serves them toaster pastries. She forgets to wake up Auggie. Her father comes back to collect tests that he forgot to bring to school. Maya collapses at the sound of her uncle's name. Riley drops her bowl of cereal.

When they reach school, she spots Farkle first. Today, he opted for a grey beanie and matching sweater for his dark-wash denims. Lucas is sitting next to him. They are both chatting when the two girls approach.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Riley longs for Lucas to pull her to him like in her dream. She wants to feel it, real and tangible. She wants to know that it wasn't only in her mind. She wants to know that she's right.

But the bell rings, and the foursome trudge and march, skip and saunter into Mr. Matthew's class. He is free to proceed with any lesson he chooses; they are clear from issues today.

Seventh period they are in in art class. The teacher is talking about shading and perspective, which Maya effortlessly captures- Riley sees Topanga's in the corner and a woman with shoulder length curls and a waist apron from the window. Riley attempts her best with vanishing points and straight lines, but she makes three buildings with Maya's help before she decides a garden is much needed. She sketches flower after flower all over the white page of her sketchbook.

She indulges herself in a daydream where she wears a dress the color of primrose. She walks on a white stoned path through the vegetation. This is land of gold dust and butterflies, shining stars and the rich fragrance of flora.

She hears hooves against the stone and turns around and comes face to face with a gentle white horse. Its rider is clad in cobalt blue.

He steps off the horse and reveals bouquet of tulips in all sorts of color. He hands them to her, one by one, explaining that yellow is for her hope and cheerful thoughts and white her beauty and innocence. He gives her multi-colored ones for eyes which he finds dark and beautiful, like moonlight.

His last is pink; happiness and confidence, he says.

"I am happy in my choice. I am confident in my choice. I choose you."

Riley blushes a deep camellia pink, holding her entire bouquet. He grasps her fingers before gently pulling them up to his lips and kisses her knuckles. He is smiling at her again, and she returns the gesture effortlessly.

The bell rings again and she is brought back to art class. The teacher is in mid-speech, but the class scurries away eager to escape school. Riley looks up to see Maya starring at her in amusement. She stares down at her sketchbook. A jungle of poorly drawn tulips stare back at her innocently.

After hastily packing her belongings, the four gravitate towards Topanga's, their unofficial hangout. Maya and Farkle claim their usual seats as soon as they step inside. Riley is about the follow, but Lucas grips her wrist. She glances at him expectantly. He is holding a tulip, slightly crushed and crinkled. He explains that his Ma loved gardening and couldn't help but buy a pot of tulips to nurture.

He smiles nervously at her, and she tells him how beautiful it is before they meet with the rest of her friends.

Riley Matthews holds the tulip and examines the pink petals. Her life more wonderful than any fiction her mind could create.

Lucas glances at her. Their eyes meet before she looks away and smiles to herself.

They were the gentle breeze that caused the trees to dance. They were warmth spreading and defrosting the colds of winters. They were the first colors of spring, flower buds popping from their cold, dark summer. They were first love, and it was beautiful.


End file.
